Tom Taylor
Tom Taylor is a main character in the 2010 natural horror/thriller film Burning Bright. He is the younger, autistic brother of Kelly Taylor. Background Taylor was born to Katty Taylor and her first, unnamed husband as their second born, having an elder sister named Kelly. At some point their father either died or their parents divorced, with Katty remarrying to Johnny Gavenue. At some point she became a bad drug addict, seemngly dying from an overose(though she was actually murdered by Gavenue after deciding to leave him, with Kelly then replacing their mother as Taylor's caretaker. Eventually she arranged to have him care for at a special hospital, so that she could go to college after graduating high school. Burning Bright Tom Newman made his debut in the film at the hospital his sister, Kelly, had arranged for him to reside at while she was in college. However, he could not do so after it is discovered that Kelly bank account had been closed by their stepfather, Johnny Gavenue, who had taken all the money. Returning to their home, Taylor was forced to go inside by Gavenue after coming close to a recenly purchased Bengal tiger. He later demanded supper from Kelly, watching a tape video of their mother and him on his 8th birthday. After finishing, he willingly provoked Kelly, retreating into his room tent, where she angrily questioned him about pills found in their mother's purse in his room, which he didn't respond to(he frequently does this throughout the film). Later, Kelly put him to bed. Waking up at some point after her, Taylor appeared in her bathroom after she had nearly been killed by the tiger, which Gavenue had released into the house to devour them. Following after her, he had to be prevented from unknowingly wondering into the tiger's presence, and they head for their stepfather's room. However, the tiger broke in and they barely escaped alive, fleeing into the kitchen, where Taylor loudly began to demand breakfast, thus threatening to draw the tiger's attention, and Kelly sets some cut up snickers bars in front of him while also preparing drugged meat balls to pacify the cat. After she returns, he was still loudly demanding breakfast, and she forced him to leave with her, going to his room to get dressed. Joined by Kelly as the tiger appeared, the two fled into their mother's room, and hid in the closet before the tiger broke in. After it found them, Kelly smashed through the wall and got him out, forcing him to leave behind their mother's dress, though her leg was scratched climbing through the hole, and they fled into Gavenue's study. There, Kelly found a pistol and four bullets, but when they prepared to leave, Tom went into the living room and began to watch the home video again, while his sister failed to kill and was nearly done in by the tiger. Taylor hit her in the mouth when she tried to make him some along, before the tiger broke though the glass, after which, Taylor fell back into their mother's room again, while the tiger chased Kelly, who managed to create an escape root from the house. When she came and found him, Kelly promised Taylor she would never leave him and that they would be together from this day forward after expressing mutual sadness at their mother's death. Kelly then rigged up a torch and they headed for the laundry room, only to encounter the tiger along the way, which Kelly shot in the head with the last bullet. this didn't stop it and they, cornered, were forced into a meat freezer, where Taylor was hummed to sleep by his sister. After a drill woke them up the next morning, he and Kelly went and met Gavenue, weilding a rifle, who was soon killed by the tiger, while Taylor and Kelly escaped th house and left the property. Personality Being that he is autistic, Tom has a very immature, childish personality, frequently having fis of anger unlike those of normal children. He dearly love his mother, to the point that he became deeply mournful of her loss. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Alive